Arthur and Santa Claus
by Travis 2015
Summary: Santa is in this story. Arthur and them believe in him. No flames and harsh reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>If Santa was real in Arthur. Arthur even believes in him. Only Brain dose not believe in him. And Francine is Jewish but still believes in Santa Claus. One of Arthur's friends gets lumps of coal instead of toys and such. It isn't Arthur of course. One of his friends has been bad so will get coal instead of toys and such. See if it is a boy or a girl. Arthur writes Santa as well as D.W. and them except Brain of course. Will he be the one find out.<p>

"Yes we will write to Santa," said Arthur, "We always do."

"That is good," said D.W., "Santa loves getting letters from us kids."

"Brain says he isn't real," said Arthur, "But we know better than that."

"Kids like him gets coal," said D.W., "Or not go to his house at all."

"He might not go to his house," said Arthur, "Not sure about Binky or Muffy."

One of them two gets coal for Christmas. We see Arthur is going to Lakewood and D.W. to Elwood city preschool. At School Buster is also into Christmas for Santa to come. Same as most kids except Brain and Francine. Francine is Jewish.

"I sure love Christmas," said Buster, "When Santa Claus comes. "

"We love when he comes," said Arthur, "Not sure if Brain believes in him. We know better."

"Brain thinks it is our parents," said Buster, "But like you said we know better."

"That Brain is something," said Arthur, "Sometimes he is wrong like when it comes to Santa Claus."

"That is true," said Buster, "We need to go to class."

Them two went to class. Ladonna is now talking to Arthur and Buster and also Brain.

"You three still believes in Santa Claus?" said Brain, "Is that true?"

"Yes we sure do," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"Yes we do," said Arthur, "I know he is real."

"Same here," said Buster, "Why don't you Brain?"

"It is our parents," said Brain, "That is why i don't believe in him."

Next chapter we go to Elwood City Preschool with D.W., Emily, and Bud. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Elwood City Preschool

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>We go to Elwood City Preschool with D.W., Emily, Bud, James, The Tibbles, Miss. Morgan and them. The kids are talking about Santa Claus of course. The Tibble twins just might get coal for Christmas since they do bad things. They are talking now. Of what they want for Christmas as well. Two background characters are Jewish like Francine and her family.<p>

"I want Tina the Talking Tabby," said D.W., Most of all that is. As well as toys and clothes."

"I want a Dinosaur to be a friend to Rapty," said Bud, "Other toys and clothes."

"I want a new tea set," said Emily, "Toys and clothes as well."

"Not sure what them two want," said D.W., "But they are bad and should get coal not what they want."

"That they need," said Bud, "Them two are double trouble."

They are playing with the blocks. The Tibbles are teasing James. He is telling them to stop. Them two are being bullies like Binky and them did before they turned around and became good.

"Leave me alone you two," said James, "Or i will tell on you two."

"We don't want to stop," said Tommy, "We love teasing."

"Like he said," said Timmy, "That we love to do."

"Miss. Morgan they are bugging me," said James, "After i told them to stop."

"You two stop now," said Miss. Morgan, "Santa might get you coal not what you want."

"Them two are trouble," said D.W., "They are bullies now."

"That they are," said Bud, "What do you think Emily?"

"I agree with you two," said Emily, "They just might get coal like Miss. Morgan said."

Next chapter is at Recess of Arthur and them talking about why Brain of why Santa isn't real. Arthur and them believe in Santa. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Brain gets proof

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>Back at Lakewood Elementary School at recess time. Brain says he wants proof that Santa Claus is real or not. He wants proof. He is a very smart boy but he can get confused at times. He did believe in him when he was 6 years old and then stopped somehow it did. He is asking them that he needs proof if he is real or not real. He will get help with it.<p>

"So yes i need proof if Santa is real," said Brain, "Because i need proof."

"We can help with that," said Arthur, "We believe in Santa Claus."

"We sure do," said Fern, "I have believed in him all my life."

"We will help with that," said Buster, "We will help you."

"That is good to know," said Brain, "I can sure count on friends."

They are getting the proof he needs to start believing in him again. He sees that proof now that a settlement is in the Northern Ice cap also known as the North pole. He sees that picture of it. He now knows he is real.

"I now know he is real," said Brain, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem Brain," said Arthur, "We always help each other."

"I maybe a Jew but i believe in Santa," said Francine, "I might convert to Christianity someday."

"If you do he will go to your house," said Muffy, "As in Santa Claus."

The bell rang for Lunch time. They are talking between bites of food about Santa Claus. That includes Ladonna, Binky, George, Sue Ellen, and Maria. They love talking about Santa Claus of course.

"I sure do still believe in him," said Maria, "All my life."

"Same as me," said Sue Ellen, "How about you Ladonna and Binky?"

"We sure do," said both, "We sure do."

"Same as me," said George, "Brain now believes in him again."

"He sure does," said Arthur, "Am i right Brain?"

"You are correct Arthur," said Brain, "I got the proof i needed."

Next chapter Arthur goes Christmas shopping for his parents and sisters. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Millcreek Mall

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>Arthur and his mom is going to Millcreek Mall for Christmas shopping like on the special. With Arthur and his mom Jane. But this time he has Buster and Brain with him. They wanted to come with him. So they can get it out of the way.<p>

"Kids meet me here in one hour," said Mrs. Read, "Until then shop."

"Sounds good to me mom," said Arthur, "Lets go shop."

"Yes lets go shop," said Buster, "What do you think Brain?"

"It indeed sounds good to me," said Brain, "I love Christmas time."

Them three went to go shop. They are buying stuff for family members. Christmas time is soon here. They know Santa will come to give them most of their presents. They will get some from family and friends. See what stores they go into.

"This is the toy store," said Arthur, "To get D.W. and Kate toys."

"We can go in with you," said Buster, "To get a toy for my cousin."

"Yes for my cousin," said Brain, "So we will go in it."

"Lets go inside then," said Arthur, "Try to ignore that song Tina the talking Tabby."

"That song is annoying," said Buster, "So i will try to ignore it."

"Same thing i think," said Brain, "Ignoring it we can try."

That song is playing but they ignored it. After that to the other stores in the special. Except Arthur wont break it. When presents get opened that is. Uncle Fred already went to Florida so he sent the presents by mail.

"Now we need to meet my mom it is about time," said Arthur, "Lets go to where to meet her at."

"That is a good idea," said Brain, "Any idea for a short cut?"

"We can go though that toy store," said Buster, "Sound good to you?"

"That idea sounds good," said Arthur, "Lets take it."

They went through it and met Mrs. Read right on time. They are heading home now. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Jim's

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>Arthur wonders how many days are left for Christmas. He wants to know so he can maybe do a bit more Christmas shopping. At one of three places. They are another drug store, a store that is a chain, and Jim's drug store. He can go to it but Buster is banned for two years. He himself was said he can come back since he didn't do anything wrong just helping a friend out. His parents said sorry to him about stuff that wasn't his fault. They changed for the better. Took classes in it.<p>

"We have five days," said Mrs. Read, "We can do a bit more Christmas shopping if you like."

"Where can we go mom?" said Arthur, "For Christmas shopping besides the Mall?"

"We can go to Jim's first," said Mrs. Read, "He forgave you."

"Yes but Buster is banned two years," said Arthur, "So i need Brain and another friend."

"Take Ladonna with you," said Mrs. Read, "Along with Emily, and Bud."

"I sure can," said Arthur, "I can do that watch them three me and Ladonna can."

They went in there. Jim is glad Arthur forgave him. He knows Arthur is a good kid helping out a friend. He knows now he shouldn't have called his parents. It wasn't Arthur's fault at all. He might forgive Buster after all. Christmas after all. He is thinking about doing just that. To go to his house and tell him he is welcome back now. Season of forgiveness. They got stuff there and then left with some stuff. They are going home and got there and wen inside ready for the last one.

"That guy changed," said Arthur, "For the better."

"He sure did," said D.W., "He forgave you."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I hope he forgives Buster."

"That is up to him," said D.W. "Christmas shopping is almost over."

They are going to the other drug store to get Christmas shopping done with. See what happens next chapter. Next chapter they go to that other drug store and joined by Buster.


	6. Better drug store

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>Now Arthur and them met with Buster and went to another drug store to get Christmas shopping done with. They all do love Christmas. Francine came to shop for Hanukkah since she is Jewish after all. She does believe in Santa Claus though. They all know Francine is Jewish and a friend of theirs. They know she celebrates Hanukkah after all. See what happens. They wonder what to buy for people there. They see good stuff there. Bigger than Jim's that is for sure.<p>

"This place is bigger than Jim's," said Arthur, "I love this store."

"Same thing i think," said Brain, "That is why we have a cart."

"I come here," said Buster, "Do to my two year ban at Jim's. He is not a good man."

"My parents forgave me for it," said Arthur, "Same as Jim."

"You was innocent in it," said Buster, "That is why they forgave you."

They might protest Jim's after all. Jim is going to sell it to another man named Jim who will change it to what it is shown after that episode. That new Jim is much more nicer than current Jim and wont call parents if it is returned not damaged. He is a good man who has a heart of gold. He wont press charges unless it happens more than twice.

"This drug store is very good," said Arthur, "I love this one better than Jim's."

"I also love it," said Francine, "This one is part of a chain."

"That is why i wont support Jim," said Buster, "Even if he forgives me."

"I am with you," said Arthur, "I love this store."

"I heard Jim is selling his," said Muffy, "To another Jim."

"We all heard that," said Brain, "I don't blame him."

They bought good stuff for people. Christmas shopping is also done. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Get ready for Christmas

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>Arthur and Mr. Read is wrapping some presents. Because some of them presents is for his mom's. And some for his friends and two for D.W. and two for Kate. So Arthur and Mr. Read is wrapping some now. Soon Mrs. Read will help him.<p>

"Well that takes care of the ones i will help you with," said Mr. Read, "Your mom will help you with the rest."

"Sounds good to me dad," said Arthur, "She can help with that."

"I sure will Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I wrapped two of yours up and Santa brings the rest."

"That is right Mom," said Arthur, "Santa will bring the rest."

She helping him wrap presents for his dad and for Grandpa Dave. And for his friends as well. They got Hanukkah wrapping paper for Francine's present because she is Jewish after all. Them presents are now all wrapped. They are ready for Christmas now. There is only a few days away from now. Christmas and New years vacation. So no school.

"Are you all ready for my Christmas party?" said Muffy, "At my mansion?"

"I sure am," said Arthur, "I wont miss it."

"Same as me," said Buster, "Presents for everyone right?"

"That is correct Buster," said Muffy, "As always of course."

"I can't come," said Francine, "After all my family is Jewish and has a Hanukkah party that time."

"I can give you your present now," said Muffy, "I remember you telling me that."

They love her parties she and her parents give. She changed for the better. But Slink returned to his bad ways. Santa just might give him coal for Christmas this year. He has been acting bad now worse than before.

"I wont invite Slink," said Muffy, "He is a bad boy."

"I agree with you," said Brain, "Glad he wont come. What about our teacher Mr. Ratburn?"

"He can come," said Muffy, "He is invited after all."

"He is a good teacher," said Arthur, "He is a smart man."

Next chapter they go to that party. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Time to sleep

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>Arthur and them are going to Muffy's for her annual Christmas party. All except Francine who is having a Hanukkah party at their Apartment. The party is going on. Same band from the special is playing the same songs from it. See what happens.<p>

"This party will be great," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas."

"As do i," said Brain, "Greatest time of the year."

"Yes it is," said Buster, "I love Christmas."

"We all here do," said Fern, "Santa Claus comes tonight."

"That is correct," said Binky, "I hope to make a good dessert for the homeless."

"That is a good cause," said Arthur, "They need a Merry Christmas as well."

The band is playing Christmas songs they are having a great time. Time came to pass out and open Christmas presents. The first one is for Arthur. He got a Bionic Bunny puzzle. The rest got other stuff. They got stuff they liked at that party. The food is very good. Except Binky's from the special. They know he can't cook very well. He will try again at Church. Same as the special as well. Arthur is talking to D.W. now that he ha a good time and Santa will soon be there.

"Yes Santa will be here soon," said Arthur, "We need to go to sleep."

"That is true," said D.W., "Did you leave cookies and milk for him?"

"I sure did," said Arthur, "Now we can now go to sleep."

"Okay then," said D.W., "Off to bed we go."

They are now going to bed. They fell to sleep. Soon Santa Claus will reach Elwood City. Next chapter Santa Claus which in this he is an Aardvark man. He still looks like Santa besides that he still has a White beard and red sit and hat.. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Santa Claus

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>At Midnight Santa came into Elwood City. He will only go to the Houses with children and only Christians. That house is Liam who is a friend of James. He has been a good boy. So he gets presents. But the boy next to him got coal. That boy has been rude and mean. He is worse than Binky and them was before they changed for the better. He gets coal this year. Next he landed at Molly and James house. Both have been good. Molly changed for the better after all. He came to the Reads. The Read house that is came down the chimney. Greeted by the Read parents as always.<p>

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas David and Jane," said Santa, "Nice to see you as always."

"Nice to see you again Santa," said Mr. Read, "How is things at the North pole?"

"Very nice," said Santa, "It grew about 60% in a year."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "That sounds like Global Cooling."

"Sounds like it to me," said Mr. Read, "Not warming."

He smiled he ate the cookies and drunk the milk and left presents for the three children. They have been good after all. He told them that they need to stop playing favorites. They agreed to that. They know they should listen to Arthur more. They know how hard they got on Arthur for what D.W. really did. They will ask him to forgive them for all wrongs they done him. Mrs. Read was thinking of getting him for him but he would run away from home and it is to cruel. So she got him something good instead. They hope Arthur will forgive them. Then they went to bed. Next morning the kids got up.

"Did Santa come?" said Arthur, "Or did he miss our house?"

"Santa did come," said Mrs. Read, "Sorry for all the wrongs i did to you forgive me."

And also forgive me," said Mr. Read, "D.W. broke your plane that once and forgive us for what Buster did once it wasn't at all your fault just helping a friend out."

"I forgive you both," said Arthur, "It is easy for me to forgive."

"That is great," said both, "We will be more open minded now."

They are glad he forgave them. They want to be better parents from now on. Next chapter they open presents. See what happens next chapter in this story.


	10. Presents

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>They had breakfast and now it is time to open the presents. Arthur goes first. That one is from Santa. It is a cyber toy. Santa know Arthur did nothing wrong just helping out a friend. He gave Jim coal because he is a bad man. It has a note that says don't call a victims parents and to tell Arthur sorry. Or he will call someone to shut his store down. D.W. opened one it was a puzzle from Arthur. Arthur opened another one from Santa it was a new coat. This is him opening one from his mom. He wonders what it is before he opens it up. See what it is.<p>

" Open it please," said Mrs. Read, "I would never give you something bad for Christmas and Birthdays. Christmas it is now."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "Another cyber toy. Thanks mom."

"No problem Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We wont blame you for what D.W. does wrong and listen to you."

"Things will change for the better here," said Mr. Read, "Santa told us we need to change."

Arthur opened another from Santa it is a soccer ball. From his mom a football. Them kids are getting good presents. Mrs. Read was thinking of getting Arthur a joke gift but she doesn't want him to get mad so she didn't. She and Mr. Read will try to start teaching D.W. not to be a brat. They want to start treating Arthur right so he wont run away from home.

"Glad things will change," said Arthur, "Why did you start treating me bad anyway?"

"I just don't know," said Mrs. Read, "We will treat you much better than before."

D.W. came back and opened another present. She opened one from Santa it is a tea set she put on her list.

"Santa came trough again," said D.W.,"This tea set is perfect."

"And i got that Bionic bunny special edition," said Arthur, "Santa is a good man."

"He sure is Honey," said Mrs. Read, "He is very nice and jolly."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Glad things will change now."

They got the stuff they wanted. Next chapter is the last and it starts snowing and have diner. See what happens next.


	11. Perfect Christmas and last chapter

Santa Claus and Arthur

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter in this story. Arthur went outside to see if it will snow. Little does he know it will come. He wanted snow most of all. As a kid he loves it. Arthur loves Christmas a lot. He loves White Christmas's more than green first they are having Christmas dinner. Arthur loves Christmas and the turkey dinner as well.<p>

"This is my favorite," said Arthur, "This Christmas is almost perfect i just hope it will snow."

"There is a chance tonight," said Mrs. Read, "And yes your favorite food for Christmas."

"I also love snow," said D.W., I love building snow men and snowball fights."

"I also love them," said Arthur, "Lets hope it snows."

They are eating that dinner enjoying it. And then enjoy the pies for dessert. They love Christmas very much. So far Christmas is good. The kids hope it will snow so they can play in snow with their friends. After dinner Arthur went outside. He hope it will start before bath time and bed time. It just then started to snow. Making his Christmas perfect. After a bit D.W. and Kate took their baths followed by Arthur got into his pajamas went to sleep. Next day their friend came to have fun in the snow which is 6 inch deep and it is wet snow.

"Santa got me good stuff this year," said Arthur, "I have all of things i got i asked for this year."

"Same here buddy," said Buster, "Slink got coal this year for some reason."

"He returned to his bully ways," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"I can't stand bullies," said Bud, "Same as them Tibbles."

"I am with me Bud," said D.W., "Them two must have gotten coal this year."

"I think they did," said Bud, "They have been bad this year."

The Tibbles did get coal this year. Their grandma grounded them as well. Christmas was perfect. The end.


End file.
